


VM_Promptober 2020

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: I've written 5 short stories for Promptober this year. Each Sunday kicks off a new story.  I'm going Un-Beta'd so all the mistakes are mine and I apologize.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 321
Kudos: 61
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	1. Unnecessary Roughness 1of 3

**Warning: This 3 part story makes reference to Veronica's rape.**

Veronica and Logan made no effort to get out of bed. They always had the suite to themselves in the morning because Dick was barely around. Partying all night, he was never awake before noon and even then he would only come out to get something to eat, annoy her, then go back to his room to shower and change before heading out to do it all over again. So she took her time with her boyfriend in the mornings. He would call for their breakfast, ask them to leave the cart in the main room before heading off to take a shower. He was the diva in their relationship and spent copious amounts of time in the bathroom. Some mornings she would join him, but usually she would roll over onto his side of the bed reveling in his scent on the sheets, drift back to sleep for a little longer. 

It’s her stomach that forced Veronica out of bed. She never waited for Logan to emerge from the bathroom. She sauntered out of his room and headed right for the room service cart, lifted the lid off the first dish to find only half the serving of pancakes they usually got. She moved on to the next lid and there were only crumbs of bacon. Another lid revealed remnants of random fruits that used to be her fruit medley. Drops of coffee on the cart and only a single plate? Veronica nibbled on the fruit that was left and poured herself a cup of coffee. It was at that moment, Dick’s door opened and he wandered out of his bedroom carrying a coffee cup and an empty dirty plate. 

“What are you doing?” Veronica questioned with irritation dripping from her words. Was that the evidence of her missing breakfast? 

“Morning Ronnie,” he greeted her without answering her question.

“Morning Ronnie? Why are you up before noon and was that my breakfast?” She continued to interrogate him still waiting for an answer to the first question.

Dick looked at the dishes in his hand. “Oh, uh.” he stumbled, “I’ll call down for more.” He picked up the phone and requested another delivery. He gave Veronica a shy smile and rushed back into his bedroom without another word. 

An hour later, having satisfied the beast in her belly, her irritation had subsided. When Logan joined her for breakfast he found her cursing Dick, becoming skilled at distracting her from Dick induced rants it wasn’t long before they were back to their usual Saturday morning activities. Logan was centered on the couch playing a video game and Veronica was curled up on the end reading. It’s one of her favorite ways to spend their mornings together. Rather domestic, not that she liked to think of it that way. Their bubble was invaded when Dick emerged out of his room, plopped down on the couch between them and began to shake his shaggy wet head with a towel, getting water droplets everywhere. Veronica had enough. Unsuccessfully wiping the droplets from the pages of her book she slammed it down on the ottoman and turned to face Dick. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Dick?” She yelled at him. 

“It’s only water, Ronnie.” he said, fanning the towel over his head to cover his hair. 

“I understand it's instinct for a dog to shake, but couldn’t you have done that in your bathroom instead of here in the living room? What is wrong with you?” Her irritation has returned and has now escalated. 

“Me? What is wrong with you? I replaced your damn breakfast this morning. Are you PMSing or something?” He vollied back.

Without even thinking about it Veronica reached behind herself, picked up the throw pillow and smacked him with it. 

It felt good to hit him. Dick stood up, moving just to the side of the couch. “Hey! Chillax Mars.” 

“Chillax?” She took a deep breath, taking a stand in front of him, she pointed to his room. “Get out Dick! Go! Back to your bedroom and leave us in peace.” 

“You can’t tell me to leave. I live here.” He said despite moving in that direction. Veronica took a few more steps towards him and Dick stopped. “I don’t get why Logan can’t quit you. You’re toxic. Rich. Dude. Kryptonite.” 

Veronica saw red. She picked up the nearest thing she could grab and threw it at him. The glass vase shattered against his bedroom door. Dick put his hands up in defense and Veronica went to grab the next object within her reach when she was jerked backwards.

”Unnecessary roughness!” Logan announced as he picked her up off the ground, arms and legs flailing as she tried to break free from his grasp.


	2. Red Card 2-3

**Warning: This 3 part story makes reference to Veronica's rape.**

“Excuse me?” Veronica protested as she tried to get away from Logan. She was not done assaulting Dick Casablancas.

“You are not killing Dick for sport.” Logan explained to her as he carried her to the other side of the couch putting as much distance between her and Dick as he could. Logan turned to Dick still holding onto Veronica from behind, trapping her arms to her torso.

“Dick, do you mind giving us a minute?” Logan asked with sincerity in his voice. “Don’t leave, just hideout in your room for a bit.” 

Dick nodded his head and turned, as he pulled his door open the broken glass dragged over the carpet clearing his path. Ignoring it he slammed the door shut behind him.

Once Dick was out of sight Logan relaxed his grip on her but didn’t fully let her go. 

“Veronica, I’m going to let you go but you need to promise no more violent outbursts.”

She took a few deep breaths and relaxed. He loosened his grip a little more and spun her around in his arms. She was still upset but she wasn’t as tense.

“You wanna tell me what brought that on?” He brushed the hair out of her eyes. 

“Dick brought that on. He’s an ass!” Another deep breath escaped her. 

“I think it’s time you two hashed this out.” She was about to tell him they were before he stepped in, but he continued, “Not a grudge match, more of a verbal sparring.” 

“That’s not going to be much of a contest.” she half joked. Logan ignored her and called for Dick to return.

“Sit. Both of you on opposite ends of the couch.” Veronica walked around the edge of the couch and sat down. Dick walked across the room and flopped down on the other end of the couch. Logan walked to the spot of equal distance between the two of them and sat on the ottoman facing both of them. 

“Okay, Dick, there is something you need to know, but it’s not mine to tell.” he turned to Veronica, “You have to tell him Veronica.” Logan reached behind Veronica and grabbed a pillow. “You can only talk if you have the pillow. No talking while it’s the other person’s turn.” Logan looked back and forth between the two of them, then handed the pillow to Veronica. “Okay?” He asked. Neither of them respond to him. “At no time will you react violently towards each other.” Logan’s voice was deep and stern toward the end of that statement. 

“What if one of us does react, violently?” Dick asked as he glanced at Veronica.

Logan sat quietly for a minute before he answered. “You’re red carded and you get a cool down in opposite rooms” He stated, pointing to each bedroom. “Agreed?” He asked.

They barely glanced up at each other before they both nodded their agreement. Logan, already looking at the two of them for acknowledgment, nodded as well. 

“Okay Veronica, you’re first. Talk.” Veronica played with the corner of the pillow. She didn’t want to get into this. She didn't think Dick deserved to know the reasons she was so angry with him. 

“Veronica, tell him what happened.” Logan wasn’t going to let this go. She looked to Logan then back to the pillow in her arms.

“You treated me like shit in high school.” She started off easy. She looked up at Dick and tossed the pillow to him.

Dick had a look of bewilderment on his face. “Seriously? So did Logan.” He gripped the pillow, twisted it in his grasp. “Who cares, that was high school. If we’re gonna hash the past, you wrecked my surfboard.” Dick tossed the pillow back to her. 

Logan nudged her knee with his. Veronica didn’t want to tell him about that night so she continued to be vague. “You treat women like sexual play things.” The pillow flies back to Dick.

“How is any of that relevant to you? It’s not like I did it to you. They are all willing participants.” Dick tossed the pillow at Logan, “This is bullshit.”

Veronica watched as Logan sighed and turned towards her. He leaned forward, elbows rested on his knees, he offered her the pillow. “You need to tell him V. You can’t keep punishing him for something he has no clue even happened.”

“Yes I can.” She stated matter of factly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dick asked, confused.


	3. Penalty 3-3

**Warning: This 3 part story makes reference to Veronica's rape.**

Veronica felt Dick fidget, his foot bouncing, but refused to look at him. This whole situation was pointless because he didn’t care. He doesn’t understand his actions had consequences. He doesn’t get to know that he hurt her. She wrapped herself around the throw pillow.

Logan gripped her wrists, untangled her from the pillow, embracing her hands in his. She refused to make eye contact with him either. Why was he making her do this? Logan gave her a squeeze to get her attention but she wasn’t giving in. Then she heard the pain in his voice. “He’s my family V. You’re my family. The two of you are all I have. I can’t keep playing referee.” She glanced up at him. “Please?” 

She saw the look in his eyes. She knew what was there, but even Logan didn’t know the whole story. It was the other reason she chose not to tell Dick about that night. Veronica started to cry. The more she thought about what Logan was asking her to do the worse she felt. Logan remained beside her, his thumbs rubbing the back of her hands. He was patiently waiting her out. Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled she glanced over to Dick. He was just sitting there staring at them. Through gritted teeth she told him. “Your brother raped me.” 

She’d done it. She ripped her hands from Logan’s grasp and took off to the bedroom and shut the door, throwing herself on his bed.

She didn’t know how long she had been in there. She wasn't even sure when she stopped crying, but she heard a soft knock on the door. Logan must have felt he had left her alone long enough. “Come in.” Her voice quivered. She heard the door open and waited to feel his weight on the bed.

“Ronnie?” That wasn’t Logan. She pulled the pillow down further under her chin. The last thing she wanted was for him to get close to her but when he spoke again, his voice had kept it’s distance.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t...I never thought...Shit. It’s all my fault. I didn’t know. I need you to know that. I’m sorry you paid a penalty because of my fucked up life.”

Veronica heard him leave. Not wanting to deal with this anymore she relaxed her hold on the pillow, closed her eyes, then slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of Story 1 
> 
> Thank You for reading!


	4. Hattrick 1-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a little more fun than the last. Enjoy!

Early in the morning the sun was beaming it’s rays on the day. Today was the best day. What better day than today for him to win back the love of his life? He watched as Dick took the next wave, soaring over the water into shore. Here it comes, his last ride of the morning, he started to paddle and at the perfect moment...he’s up soaring over the water. He used to think this was the best feeling in the world. Then he fell in love with her and now this is second best.

Dick doesn’t even wait for him when he makes it to shore, he’s already changing out of his wetsuit and mounting his board on the rack of Logan’s Xterra when Logan makes it to the parking lot. It’s their thing, Dick will spend the time it takes Logan to change and mount his board to towel dry his hair. They will hop in the truck and drive to the oceanside diner for breakfast. He will drop Dick off at home making plans to meet up later. Today's plans however, are already made. He’ll be the guest of honor at his birthday bash and if, no when things go as planned, Veronica will be his date. 

Sitting at the light he saw his girl’s best friend heading in the direction of the mall. If only the two of them could have come together as friends before everything went south he could have recruited Wallace to help break through her defenses. Logan pulled up to the Sunset Cliff apartments, he noted the Lebaron parked in it’s spot. He’s got this, she can’t ignore a guy on his birthday. He knocked on the door then shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Logan?” Mr. Mars answered. “What can I do for you?” He didn’t look very pleased to see him.

“I’m here to see Veronica.” Logan answered a bit more nervously than he wanted. 

“You just missed her. She went out to breakfast with Wallace. I’m not sure she plans on returning any time soon.” Mr. Mars seemed rather pleased to give him this bit of information.

“Oh um, thank you. Bye.” Logan turns to rush away faster than he had arrived. 

That didn’t go as he had planned, but he wasn’t giving up. He just saw Wallace’s car and he knew where they were going. He was hoping to bare his soul in the privacy of her apartment but he could improvise. Logan pulled out of the parking lot and headed in that direction.

Veronica had a favorite place to eat breakfast but there were two other spots she sometimes got in the mood for. Logan had been to all three and she wasn’t at any of them. She had lied to her dad, not that he was surprised, she did it all the time. However that means his intel is faulty. This day was not turning out the way he planned. It’s as if the fates were against him. Where are you Veronica? He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mac.  _ Hey Mac, any idea where your gal pal is today? I need to talk to her. _

It was only seconds when his phone pinged with a disappointing response.  _ Sorry not a clue.  _

Just as quickly another text.  _ Happy Birthday! _

He didn’t really consider Mac a close friend of his but the fact that she remembered his birthday had him thinking maybe they were more than just mutual friends of Veronica’s. He typed out a quick  _ Thank You _ and told her he hoped to see her tonight. 

Logan didn’t want to spend the day driving around town trying to figure out where she had disappeared to so he decided to just call her. The phone rang twice and she picked up. 

“Hey birthday boy.” She sounded cheerful.

“Hey yourself.” Maybe this will be easier than he thought. “Hey um, where are you? I went by your place and your dad said you were doing something with Wallace.”

“Oh well, yeah. I had somewhere to be and Wallace volunteered to come with me.” 

“Well I was hoping to see you. When do you think you’ll be done?” He asked her hoping she wouldn’t be unavailable the entire day. 

“We are still on the road and it should take about half an hour then…” She cut out.

“Veronica? Veronica?” What the hell? “Hello?” Logan looked at his phone to discover it had died. For fuck sakes! Fates 3- Logan-0 


	5. Stalemate 2-7

Veronica was printing off the last of the photos for her client when her phone rang. 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hello, Miss Mars?” Came the voice of an older woman on the other end.

“Yes.” Veronica confirmed.

“This is Maria from Ahrend Studios. You had an order you placed with a notation that it needed to be ready by today. We close at five and I was calling to see if you were going to make it.”

“Oh right, um…” Damn it she forgot about Logan’s birthday present. Veronica looked at the clock. There is no way she will make it to Fallbrook in half an hour. “I’m sorry, I had planned to pick it up today but I’m not going to make it by five. Is it okay if I pick it up tomorrow morning?” 

“Oh sure. I just thought that since you had this notation placed on it that you were getting it today. You are welcome to pick it up at your convenience.” Maria reassured her. 

“Thank you. See you tomorrow.” Veronica disconnected the call and collapsed on her bed. 

She forgot about the photobook. Not long after Weevil burned Logan’s house down Veronica decided to find as many photos she could and had them restored. Despite the fact they were no longer together, she wanted him to have it. When the idea came to her, there was no way she would find the pictures and have the book made in time for Christmas so his birthday seemed the next best thing. Other than giving Dick a reason to throw a party, Logan’s birthday didn’t get much attention. 

Veronica didn’t really want to make the drive to Fallbrook alone so she begged her bff to join her. Wallace had agreed to come as long as he could drive. Grateful he agreed to help her do something nice for Logan, Veronica promised to fill the tank, buy snacks for the ride and after they picked up the photobook, buy him breakfast. 

They spent most of the drive there discussing Logan. How could they not, he was the reason they were on this venture in the first place. Needing a break from talking about her feelings Veronica turned on the radio. Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back is playing. Veronica reached to turn it off, but Wallace intercepted her. 

“Oh no Supafly” He teases, “This is staying on.”

_ I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

_ It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

“No!” Veronica reached again but Wallace blocked the radio. She didn’t want to cause an accident so she relented, letting it play. Wallace started to dance and mock her. She couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

_ You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it) _

_ Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it) _

_ And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it) _

_ Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it) _

As the song faded out her phone rang. Wallace turned the radio down so she could hear. It was Logan. She showed him the screen, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Wallace was right earlier, she couldn’t quit him. Riding the high from the song she answered it.

“Hey birthday boy!” Maybe that was a bit over the top, but it’s too late now. The words already left her mouth.

“Hey yourself.” He sounded surprised. “Hey um, where are you? I went by your place and your dad said you were doing something with Wallace.”

“Oh well, yeah. I had somewhere to be and Wallace volunteered to come with me.” She glanced at Wallace who was giving her the ‘are you kidding me’ look. She laughed.

“Well I was hoping to see you. When do you think you’ll be done?” He asked. 

“We are still on the road and it should take about half an hour, then I promised Wallace I’d buy him breakfast. We should be back by lunch time.” She tried to explain without giving anything away or causing suspicion. To be honest she really did want to see him for his birthday. Then there was silence on the other end of the line. 

“Logan?” Nothing. “Logan”, she tried again. Still nothing. She pulled the phone from her ear and realized the call had dropped. She tried to call him back but it went straight to voicemail. 

“You’ve reached Logan with today’s inspirational message. Courage is in the air in bracing whiffs, better than all the stalemate an’s and ifs--Robert Frost”


	6. Playing the Field 3-7

This wasn’t turning out to be the birthday he expected. He had planned for two outcomes today. Veronica would agree to give him another chance and be his date for the party or she rejected him and he would end the day getting drunk wallowing in his misery. He never expected he wouldn’t even have a chance at either. Needing to clear his head and come up with a new game plan he decided to drive down the coast listening to the crashing waves and smell the salty air. 

Two hours later he was still on edge but he had to admit the scenic drive he took helped. If he couldn’t spend his birthday with Veronica, spending it with the ocean was a welcomed alternative. Dick requested his presence for party prep so he pulled the Xterra up next to Dick’s Nissan 350z, turned the engine off and leaned back on the headrest closing his eyes, he needed a minute. He couldn’t let Dick see him like this or he would provide an endless parade of women his way all night. 

After a few minutes he pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the car door only to see Cassidy and Dick standing in the doorway to their house staring him down. Shit, they saw him. “What did Ronnie do now?” Were the first words out of Dick’s mouth.

“She didn’t do anything. I haven’t been able to track her down to ask her to be my date tonight.” He fidgeted with his keys. “It’s...fuck, forget it.” Logan pushed past them into the house and they followed behind him. 

“Logan give it up, I’ve invited a ton of girls for you to have fun with, play the field dude.” Cassidy opened the fridge and tossed a bottle of soda to each of them then grabbed one for himself as Dick carried on. “At least for tonight, let it go.” 

“I can’t do that Dick. It always backfires, man.” Logan flopped himself on the couch opening his soda. “I woke up this morning determined to have the best birthday, get the girl. I’m not giving up on this. I will track her down and I will convince her to be my date tonight.”

Dick chugged his soda, replaced the cap and tossed it in the direction of the garbage making a perfect basket. “A’right dude. Well, get off your ass and let’s get this place ready for a party.”

Dick walked over to the stereo system and turned up the music. He then pulled large bowls from the cabinet while Cassidy carried the grocery bags over from the foyer. Logan rooted through the bags pulling out bags of chips and pretzels to fill the bowls. Dick opened the beverage fridge and loaded the drinks to cool. They have thrown enough parties, they worked together like a well oiled machine. 


	7. A swing and a miss 4-7

Logan never imagined that prepping for a party would be so therapeutic. The music was rockin’. The breakables were locked away in the pantry. Extra towels and suits were stocked in the pool house for guests. Drinks were cold and snacks were scattered throughout. He was feeling a lot better but he couldn’t help feeling it could be so much more if he just had a chance to see Veronica. Would she show up to Dick’s for his birthday party? Sitting on the deck overlooking the ocean he remembered how he skillfully slipped the invitation into her bag. 

_ He saw her standing by her locker, flipping through a notebook tearing out pages. He covered the yellow flier with his hand on the short stack of books he was carrying and walked up to her.  _

_ “Just can’t find the right words to confess your love? No worries, I’m right here, you can just tell me how you really feel.” He leaned against her locker blocking the opening. When she glanced his way he could read the confusion on her face and it was at that moment he slipped the invitation into her bag bumping the notebook with his elbow as she stumbled over her words.  _

_ “I...Is there something I can do for you Logan?” She asked before slamming her locker shut. He couldn’t help the display of satisfaction on his face, not just because of her physical reaction to him but that he had succeeded in delivering the invite. _

He wished he knew if she planned to show up tonight. Dick had made quite the effort giving a run down of the list of girls he knew were coming to the party but he wasn’t interested. As one last ditch effort to talk to her before his party Logan decided he’d offer to go pick up the pizzas. 

Getting up from the lounge chair he made his way inside finding Cassidy hanging a Happy Birthday banner across the mantle. 

“Yo Beaver, You ordered Cho’s Pizza right?” Cassidy glanced his way and Logan noticed the annoyed expression at the use of the nickname.

“Yeah man, Where else?” he answered then went back to tacking up the banner. 

“I can do the Pizza run.” Logan flopped on the couch stretching his arms out over the back, lifting his legs he crossed his ankles as he tried not to seem anxious.

“No need man, I set it to be delivered."

Logan deflated at Cassidy’s affirmation. 


	8. Hail Mary 5-7

This has been such a day already. She isn’t really sure how she started recapping her whole history with Logan to Wallace but when you end up in a car with your best friend for a few hours you have a lot of time to talk. It started off harmless, ‘I had an album of his childhood photos refurbished for him’ , then it escalated to ‘I’ll always love him.’ That statement there had her bff questioning why. “You really wanna know?”

“Veronica, all I’ve seen from the guy is a sense of entitlement and a penchant for destruction. So why him?” As she watched him, she couldn’t help thinking Wallace was making a point she couldn’t argue. Post Lilly Logan is all he has been privy to. She never talked to him about Logan. She didn’t think she was ready to share the intimate things like how he knows how she feels and what she needs even before she does. “We have all morning,” he added, taking a glance her way from the driver's seat. Nope, we weren’t getting that involved but she could share their past.

So that’s how they spent their morning travels. Starting clear back when they were twelve years old and how the Kane’s introduced them on the soccer field. She told him how they became the Fab4, and about sleepovers, movie nights, how he was there for her during instances with her mom. How there were many nights Veronica would sit with Logan at the beach just talking, sharing stories of their moms. She told Wallace about the games Lilly had played. Then Lilly died and she lost all of her friends. She told him how Logan felt betrayed and abandoned. They had been close and then they weren’t. Veronica explained her relationship with Logan the best she could. Telling him about how they reconnected starting with helping him look for his mom, finding him at the Sunset Regent, and how he saved her from the ATF agent at the Camelot. 

They were on their way back now. It had been an emotional morning but talking about it with Wallace helped her understand how it wasn’t all Logan’s fault. She abandoned him, when he needed her, out of fear of losing him. Everyone abandoned him. The hero was the one who stayed. She needed to talk to Logan. 

When she returned home she wrapped the album in a silk brushed navy blue box with a silver ribbon then tried again to call him. Unfortunately she heard the same inspirational message she heard the last 4 times she called. Veronica was frustrated she couldn’t reach him. Her locker at school had the same invite everyone else did to his party tonight but she really didn’t want to have this conversation nor give him his gift at the party. Not being able to reach him on the phone Veronica gathered his gift, her keys and set off to track him down. Making her way towards The Grand, Veronica drove along the beach looking for the big yellow obnoxity Logan drives. She didn’t see it so she turned towards town. Arriving at The Grand, Veronica walked up to the service desk setting the box on the counter. Tina was talking to another customer so she waited patiently. 

“Hey, What’s this?” Tina twisted the box testing the weight. 

“It’s Logan’s birthday, have you seen him today?” Veronica asked. 

Tina looked disappointed, “No, sorry. Do you want me to call up and see if he answers?” 

“That would be great, thanks.” Veronica waited while she rang the room. She felt her own disappointment when she saw Tina hang up the phone without speaking. She knew he hadn’t answered. “Thanks.” She tells her picking up the box walking out of The Grand. Where are you Logan?


	9. Rounding third 6-7

Veronica realized Logan probably didn’t want to spend his birthday alone and was most likely with Dick and Cassidy. Therefore she was going to have to meet him at the party, but she needed back up. She sent off a text to Mac and Wallace to meet her at her place and headed home. Before this morning Veronica would have rallied only Mac for this venture but now she felt Wallace would be just as supportive. 

Wallace had messaged her back to tell her he would be over when his mom got home from the grocery and Mac told her she was on her way. She was actually grateful for that because she felt like she needed to talk to Mac. Wallace had really opened her eyes to things and she wanted Mac’s perspective on the conversation. 

“He texted me today.” Mac interjected into the conversation, lying on her stomach flipping through the album Veronica had made. She looked up at Veronica from her position on the bed, “He was looking for you.” Mac added as she turned another page. 

Veronica had been telling Mac about this morning’s conversation with Wallace while she went through her closet trying to find something to wear to the party. 

“I did get to talk to him, but then his phone died.” She looked at the short sleeved powder blue blouse in her hands. She turned her nose up and placed it back in the closet. She was running out of options.

“How girly am I being right now that I am determining what I’m wearing based on how I’ll look carrying his present?” Veronica asked, flopping down on the bed next to her.

Mac closed the album and sat up with a giggle. “You’re allowed to be a girl Veronica.” She crossed her legs and slapped her hands on her knees. “You and I aren’t necessarily the girly girls, but we still want to be noticed. It’s okay to want that attention.” Mac was right. She wanted that reaction, to see the look Logan gets on his face when he looks at her. 

“Okay so first off, do you want comfy casual or do you want to wear maybe a sundress?” Mac questioned her.

“Well they live close enough to the ocean that it gets chilly and I don’t want to look like I tried too hard.” Veronica admitted to Mac. 

Mac got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a long sleeved charcoal grey slim fitted tunic t shirt and a pair of faded blue jean capris. Veronica liked it. She gathered them up and went to her bathroom to change. When she came out Mac had a coral sheer infinity scarf to complete the look. Looking at herself in the mirror Veronica was excited. “Mac, it’s perfect. I just need shoes!” 

Veronica crawled into her closet to look for her shoes when there was a knock on the door. “That’s got to be Wallace.” Veronica concluded.

“I’ll get it.” Mac offered leaving Veronica on her quest for her dark grey canvas tennis shoes.

“Hey V!” Wallace greeted her as she sat on the floor in her closet slipping on her shoes. She watched as he noticed the album on the bed. “Uh, I thought you were going to take that to Logan.” He said pointing to it. 

“Ugh...I couldn’t find him.” She stood up, pulled down on her shirt over her pants and then brushed her hands down over it. 

She walked over to the bed and picked up the album carrying it to her desk to put it back in the box. “I’ll just have to convince him to go somewhere with me away from everyone.” She closed the lid on the box and ran her fingers over the bow. 

“I can do this, right?” Suddenly Veronica felt insecure. 

She didn't willingly show up at 09er parties anymore. Not even when she was dating Logan. She glanced over at her friends, that’s why they were coming with her for moral support. 

“It’s now or never.” Mac encouraged her.

“Let's go.” She picked up the box and headed out, Mac and Wallace following her.


	10. Body check 7-7

The party was in full swing. It seemed everyone in Neptune had shown up except the one person he wanted to be there. He continued to hear a round of  _ Happy Birthday Logan _ ’s as he moved through the party. He needed a break so he made his way out to the front of the house. As he stepped out on the patio he felt the cool air wash over him. He leaned against the pillar, arms pressed against it and took a few deep breaths when he heard the sweetest  _ Happy Birthday Logan _ in his life. He pushed off the pillar and looked in the direction of her voice. She had brought her entourage with her, Mac on her left and Wallace flanked on her right. As he watched her approach he soaked her in. She was wearing a pair of blue jean capris with a grey t-shirt hugging her in all the right places. A peach colored scarf loosely looped around her neck and she carried a blue box with a silver bow. “You came!” He said unafraid to show his surprise.

Mac leaned forward giving him a one arm hug, “Happy Birthday.”

When she stepped back to align with Veronica, Wallace stepped forward offering his hand. Logan was shocked at the friendly gesture and it took him a moment to accept his handshake. “Happy Birthday Man.” 

“Thanks.” Logan shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Not really sure what else to do, over the top party host, seemed like the way to go.

“Thank you, for coming. There’s music going, pizza, drinks, and the pool house has extra suits if you want to swim.” He fanned his arms towards the doors before encouraging them on. 

“Seriously, Have a good time.” 

Wallace thanked him and offered Mac to join him. He put an arm on Veronica’s shoulder and told her he would catch her inside. She nodded her response and looked at Logan. “Um, I have something for you. Do you think there is someplace we could go...in private?“ 

“Oh, ah yeah...that’s why i came out here.” He nervously tells her. They could sit in his car or walk to the beach? He doesn’t want her to feel trapped. “Do you want to walk to the beach or we could go to my car?” That’s it Echolls, make it her choice.

She looked as if she was debating the options then she turned back around gesturing with her arms towards the driveway. “Your car would be good, then you could leave it there.” She suggested before walking that way. 

Logan followed behind her, slowly making his way up to walking beside her. He was nervous. Just before she reached the passenger side Logan sped up to open the door for her. She turned to him and gave him the warmest smile. She reached in to balance the box on the center console before climbing inside. Logan shut the door, then took a moment to take a few breaths before jogging around to get in the driver side. Settled in his seat Veronica now had the box in her lap smoothing the silk fabric with her hands. He watched her for a bit before he spoke. “Veronica, I have tried all day to find you. To talk to you. I wanted to spend my birthday with you.” He let out a deep breath of air, “I am so glad you came.” He finished. There was so much more he wanted to tell her but that is all that seemed to matter. She began to play with the silver ribbon on the package and Logan began to wonder if she was ever going to give him the gift. 

“I had forgotten about getting this for you. When they called to tell me it was waiting for me I had Wallace go with me to pick it up. Even though we aren’t together, I wanted you to have it.” She glanced over at him and it looked as if there were tears in her eyes. “I tried to find you when we got back but your phone was dead and you weren’t anywhere I looked for you.” 

She picked up the box and handed it over to him, “Happy Birthday Logan.”

He took the box and rested it on the steering wheel but he didn’t open it. He needed to tell her this. “Veronica I need you in my life. I would prefer you were in it as my girlfriend, but I’ll take you anyway you are willing to give.” 

“Logan.” She paused, then repositioned herself so she was facing him. “Open it.” 

That wasn’t the answer he was expecting, but to be honest he wasn’t sure he knew what he actually expected her to say. He slowly ran his hands up lifting the lid as he did to open the box. Inside was a white envelope with his name on it and a brown leather book. 

Veronica reached over and held the lid open while he opened the envelope. 

_ “Wishing you a Happy Birthday,” _ scrawled across the front of a navy blue card in silver cursive writing. When he opened it, the inside read “ _ and hoping to spend many more with you. Love Veronica” _

He stared at those words for a while. Then he reread them over and over. When he finally looked up at her he felt the tears in his eyes. He blinked in hopes to stop them. She smiled at him and nodded towards the book in the box. He placed the card on the dash of the truck and lifted the book out of the box. Veronica pulled the box away and shoved it onto her side of the dash. Logan lifted the cover of the book and was greeted with a photo of him and his mom when he was about four years old. He put his hand over the photo, then glanced at Veronica. Returning his attention back to the album he flipped through the pages seeing photo after photo of his childhood, refurbished. It was the most thoughtful gift he ever received. When he reached the end he rested the album on his lap and twisted his body reaching for Veronica. She met him half way stretching over the console in a hug. “Thank You.” He said, no longer able to hold back the tears. “You’re welcome Logan.” 

They had eventually lulled into a comfortable silence, locked in each other’s embrace. Veronica pulled away first. As she ran her arms over his shoulders she let her hands travel to his neck, then up to cradle his face. Logan loosened his grip and let his hands rest at her hips. She used her thumb to wipe at his tears. He saw that look in her eyes. It was that look that made Logan believe she really did love him. She smiled, then he heard the words. “I love you Logan.” He was still trying to process what she had said when he felt her lips on his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


	11. Pinch hit 1-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm placing a trigger warning on this story...just covering my bases.

Veronica stood outside on the steps of The Abbey on Fifth Avenue in San Diego wearing a strapless floral-embroidered, fuchsia gown. Logan was to meet her here fifteen minutes ago and she was beginning to worry when her phone rang.

“Logan where are you?” She answered without a hello.

“Veronica I am so sorry. I can’t make it. I’m stuck here at the base, but I got you a backup date.” 

“Logan you know I can’t come here with just any date. I needed you to get me into the gala.” She whined into the phone.

“Don’t worry. I enlisted someone who has just as much clout as I would for this thing. He should be there any minute.” He assured her.

Veronica watched as the valets received arriving guests. She didn’t recognize anyone. 

“Logan, who on earth could help me get into the Be a Hero for Children Gala?” Just as she was finishing that sentence Dick Casablancas stepped out of the current black limo at the bottom of the steps. “Oh no, you have got to be kidding me, LOGAN!”

She heard Logan wince on the other line, “Love you Ronica, I’ll see you when I get home.” and the line went dead.


	12. Catch and Release 2-7

Dick stepped out of the limo and scanned the staircase in front of him for his date. When he noticed her she looked shocked to see him. He heard her holler Logan’s name and saw the phone in her hand. Apparently she just found out he would be escorting her tonight. Logan owed him bigtime for this one. He made his way up the stairs towards her.

“Hey Ronnie. I hear you need an escort for this evening.” He decided to remind her she needed him and her tasing him wouldn’t be in her best interest.

“I changed my mind, I’ll try to get what I need another way. We can go.” She said heading back towards the valet. Dick grabbed her wrist to stop her but when she turned and glared at him he let go quickly. 

“Come on, Ronnie. We got all dressed up and came all the way here. Let’s go in.” He followed her. “I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.” When she stopped and turned to look up at him he waited as he could see she was considering it.

“Yeah, okay. This would be the easiest way to get what I need.” She walked back up the stairs and linked her arm with his. “I just need you to get me in the door. I’ll do the rest.”


	13. Prone Position 3-7

It was two in the morning when Logan let himself into the apartment. He thought about just staying on the base but he felt bad abandoning Veronica when she needed him. He felt worse subjecting her to an evening with Dick without warning. He knew this case was important and the Gala was a one shot deal. After he hung up with Veronica he thought about the history between the two and the premise behind the event. He debated whether it was such a good idea after all. He expected to have messages from both of them when he checked his phone but he only had the one from Veronica telling him she made it home okay. 

He tossed his bag by the door, toe’d of his shoes and made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he stood at the sink he noticed someone on his couch. Logan dumped the rest of his water in the sink, set his glass down and walked around the peninsula. As he approached the back of the couch he recognized Dick face down, one arm tucked into his side against the back of the couch and the other hanging down rested on the floor. He was dressed in a tux and he still had his shoes on. Logan had a sinking feeling he owed Veronica more than he bargained for. Worried about the state he would find her in, he made his way to the bedroom.


	14. Game Set Match 4-7

They walked into the gala without a hitch as Dick was also on the VIP list of attendees. Veronica shouldn’t have been surprised that Dick would have chosen this as one of his charities. Cassidy was a victim of child abuse and he was Dick’s little brother. As they entered the grand room a waiter approached. Dick procured them each a glass of champagne and handed one to Veronica. 

“So what’s the plan?” Dick asked before taking a sip. 

Veronica took her time with her first sip. She needed a moment to think. How much did she want to tell him about the case? “Look at your ten o’ clock. Do you see the salt-n-pepper haired gentleman in the navy blue tie?” She asked him.

“Charles Cavanough?” She looked at him surprised that he knew who he was. 

Veronica cleared her throat, “um yeah. I need to plant a bug on him. Preferably on his watch.” 

“You can do that?” He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. 

She nodded her head telling him she could, “since you know the man, this should be easy.” Veronica finished her drink, looped her arm into his again and pulled him in that direction. “Introduce me?”

“Can do Ronnie.” Dick finished his, they placed their glasses on the waiter’s tray then he walked her over. “Charles” Dick greeted as he offered his hand.

“Richard, it’s good to see you. How have you been?” Mr. Cavanough returned the gesture.

“I’m good, good. I wanted to introduce you to Veronica Mars. She is Logan’s significant other. He was stuck at work and didn’t want her to miss the opportunity to wear this gorgeous gown. Veronica, this is Charles Cavanough.” 

Veronica reached out and took his hand in both of hers. She pulled it towards her and shook it. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Cavanough.” Before letting go she reached for his watch. “Oh wow, your watch is stunning, May I ask?” 

“A Cartier.” He offered. She released his hand and wrapped her arm around Dick’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Veronica. It’s a shame Logan couldn’t join you for this event, however he chose a proper placeholder for the evening.” Veronica tried to curtail her uneasiness.

“Thank you Charles. Enjoy yourself.” Dick led her away from him before he asked her, “Did it work?” 

“Game, set, match.” She told him, retrieving another glass of champagne as she passed the waiter.


	15. False start 5-7

Veronica ascended the stairs to find a table. After a job well done she was ready to eat. When she reached the top of the stairs she took in the stained glass windows that encircled the walls, the dome glass in the ceiling. This was a beautiful venue. She chose a table towards the back wall next to the railing overlooking the floor below. It gave her prime seating to people-watch. 

“Ronnie,” Dick called to her, she turned to see him standing next to her with his hand on her chair. 

“Are you going to sit down?” She asked him. He looked nervous.

“Well, I thought maybe you’d rather sit over there.” Her gaze followed in the direction he had motioned. Just on the other side of the balcony was another table mirroring her current location; only the bar was located to the left of it. She looked up at him and saw his sheepish grin. He shrugged. Was Dick Casablancas looking out for her or was he wanting easy access to the open bar? Without a word, she stood up and made her way to the other table. As she sat down he asked her what she wanted from the bar. 

“A white russian” she answered as she took in the view of the people below. The round tables were pushed back encasing the dance floor. A video screen was mounted to the wall under the band who had their own private balcony. Dick returned with her drink and sat down across from her. “I watched him make it.” He said as he placed the drink in front of her.

She smiled with a nod. “What’s the screen for?” she asked him.

Dick glanced in that direction, “Oh, it’s for the presentation later. You’re not planning to stay that long are you? I figured you would eat your free meal and leave.” 

“Actually this was supposed to be date night so what I had really planned was making my mark and spending the rest of the evening enjoying my time with Logan.” She took a sip of her drink. 

“I know I’m most likely the last person you want to spend your evening with so we can leave after we eat.” Dick shuffled his glass around on the table, not making eye contact. He had been confident earlier, his usual cocky self but now he’s fidgety.

“Something wrong Dick?” Her curiosity got the better of her. 

He glanced up at her briefly then returned his attention to his glass in front of him. She didn’t think he was going to answer her then he began, “I just…”

“Good evening, I have your first course here for you.” The waiter interrupted. “Salmon Mousseline.” Veronica sat back to let the waiter place her plate in front of her. Dick picked up his drink and took a long sip leaving the space open for his plate.

“Thank you.” They said in unison. Veronica picked up her fork and looked at Dick. He set his glass down and began to eat. Apparently they were done with this conversation before it even started.


	16. Strike out 6-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm placing a trigger warning on this story...just covering my bases.

Dick moved his dessert plate to the edge of the table and looked at his watch. If he was going to avoid the upcoming situation he needed to get Veronica out of here within the next ten minutes. Unfortunately she has had more than her fair share of drinks and was taking her time savoring every bite of her chocolatey dessert. 

“Hey Ronnie, the presentation for this thing isn’t the most fun to watch. Their goal is to pull at your heartstrings to get you to donate more money. Why don’t we see if they can wrap up that dessert to go?” 

“I’m not soft Dick, and I have no intention of making a donation on top of what Logan already gave them. Their little presentation will have no effect on me.” She said scooping another bite of chocolate and berries. She closed her eyes as she savored the bite. 

“Yeah; I get that, but I don’t think you understand. It wasn’t the money part I was referring to.” Dick tried. 

He really didn’t want her to be here for this. The Be a Hero for Children’s presentation was a collection of images of children of abuse and those that participated were given a chance to tell their stories. Dick had gotten involved with this charity during the beginning stages of therapy. His therapist thought it best he worked through his pain over what happened by participating in the presentation. It started out as just a picture of him with Cassidy. The following year he was able to tell their story. It was a couple of years ago he had brought Logan. It felt good to share this with him and he had been supportive. Logan joined him in donating to the cause but wasn’t interested in contributing his story. It was apparent Veronica knew Logan was a contributor to the cause; but didn’t know Dick was the intermediary, nor did she know about the presentation. He was prepared to hear the familiar story, Veronica wasn’t. 

He entwined his hands as he rested his arms on the table in front of him, “Ronnie, we have to go.” unable to hide the concern in his voice. 

“What’s going on Dick? Why don’t you want me to be here for the presentation?” 

“You know why Logan and I donate to this charity Veronica. The presentation is about kids that were victims of abuse.” It’s all Dick was able to share before the lights dimmed.

“Good evening everyone. We want to thank all of you for joining us this evening. I’m Kathleen Cady. I am the Co-Founder of the Children’s Advocacy Center. It is a pleasure to share with you these stories from courageous men and women impacted by abuse. Without any further ado.” 

Veronica looked out over the railing of the balcony at the video screen as the woman who had just spoken stepped out of the way. She then looked back to Dick. Unable to make eye contact, he bowed his head between his arms. 


	17. Broken stick 7-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm placing a trigger warning on this story...just covering my bases.

Dick had sworn under his breath and got up from the table, straight for the bar ordering another drink. Veronica quickly finished the last bite of her dessert before she headed for the set of stairs. She did not want to be here when they shared their stories. Dick had to down his drink in one shot because she had barely made it down a few steps before he was at her side to escort her out. They made it through the crowd and out the door without a word to each other. In the limo, Dick avoided talking to her by drinking most of the fully stocked bar. They were just outside of Neptune when she heard him apologize. 

“What for?” she asked him. 

“Everything.” he slurred, slouched in the seat fiddling with the stir sticks. “I didn’t know Ronnie,” She looked at him quizzically as he pulled a stick from the metallic holder. “that I created a monster.” He snapped the stick in half, then tossed the pieces on the floor of the limo.

Cassidy, he was talking about Cassidy. He grabbed another stick and Veronica pulled it from his hands. “Dick you didn’t create him.” She watched as Dick reached for the half empty bottle of whiskey instead. “He was damaged, sick.” She ripped the bottle from his hand and took a swig. “You were just a kid. We all were” She slouched back in the seat next to him and took another drink, “Besides, after everything you have done for Logan…” She wasn’t sure how she wanted to finish that sentence so instead she finished the bottle in her hand. When she looked over at Dick he was watching her. 

“He’s my family Ronnie, and so are you. Since the first grade. I’m the annoying piece of shit cousin you have to tolerate at family get-togethers, but when one of us really needs the other, we’re there.” Dick turned, stared out the window, barely a whisper he added before passing out, “No matter what.”

Dick was right, no matter what has happened in the past, if she was asked, she would help him. When the limo pulled up to her apartment she asked the chauffeur to help her bring Dick inside. They left him face down on the couch and Veronica found his wallet for the tip. She thanked the driver, locked up, and headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


	18. Slam dunk 1-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 4 for Promptober, again it is unbeta'd
> 
> This is called Camp Sportsball
> 
> I know nothing about sports except for the general idea so please be gentle. I apologize for any mistakes! This by far was the hardest to write!

It was a beautiful day. Getting outside, spending time mentoring the kids of Neptune, there wasn’t anything more rewarding. It’s been three years now he and Logan volunteered at Camp Sportsball. The week long day camp not only boosted his self worth but it was one week out of the year Dick got to spend quality time with his best friend. He was grateful it has always worked out that Logan was stateside for the event. He and Logan never had this kind of mentorship growing up so it felt good to be there for these kids. Day one is basketball. Logan had asked Wallace to come and help out. At first Dick was disappointed his time with Logan was being shared but it actually turned out he got more one on one time with him. The morning was spent with Wallace coaching the kids on dribbling the ball and learning the flow of the game. While Dick and Logan were just there for extra help. Wallace had things to do that afternoon so after lunch it would be up to Dick and Logan to work on shooting hoops. 

“Alright who’s ready to shoot some hoops?” Logan asked the crowd. Arms flew up over their heads. Dick started tossing basketballs to them.

“Okay then, there are different types of shots.” Dick began to explain, as he rattled off each type he demonstrated them. “Layup, tip in, jump shot, hook shot, bank shot, and slam dunk.”

“Who’s ready to try,” Logan shouted and hands flew up again, “Good half of you at this hoop and the other half at that one. Dick and I will be here to give you tips.”


	19. Caught Stealing 2-7

Another day, another sport and Dick wasn’t sure he was ready to mentor anyone today. It had been a rough night, so getting here early to smack some balls around the field felt good. He didn’ t have many days like this anymore but when he did, they were the worst. He’s not sure what would be easier, constant string of bad dreams every night or an occasional night terror. His therapist has been trying to help him figure out what triggers them but there hasn’t been any correlation to anything in particular. 

Needing something to drink, Dick walked over to the concession booth stealing water out of their fridge. He’s startled when Logan slaps his hand on his shoulder. “Busted!” 

“Woah dude, a little jumpy today.” Logan said backhanding him across the Sportsball logo displayed on his chest.

“Yeah sorry, rough night.” It was all Dick was willing to offer. 

“Well the kids are going to be here soon, maybe we should round up those balls?” 

“Nah, they're young, let's let them do it.” Dick gave a half smile tossing the bat down on the home plate. He knew Logan wouldn’t let it slide so he dug the baseball mitt from his bag.

Logan picked up the bat and started walking to the outfield. He reached the first ball, picked it up turning to face Dick. “You ready?” Dick put the mitt on his hand and waited for Logan to hit him the ball. It didn’t take long before they had all the balls back in the feeder. 

When the kids arrived they broke them up into two groups, those that would hit the balls and those that would catch them. An hour into practice they switched out positions.


	20. Home run 3-7

The kids had a hard practice so as a reward they divided them up into teams to play a little game. 

“Okay boys, you practiced hard now we play hard.” Dick pulled a coin from his pocket. “Tanner call it, heads or tails?”

Having won the coin toss, Dick’s team chose to let Logan’s team have first at bat. Dick pitched through the first half with two outs and bases loaded; it was up to Logan to bring his three players home. 

“It’s going out of the park.” Logan yelled out as he made a few practice swings. 

Dick threw the pitch and Logan swung. He succeeded in bringing his players home, but now he relied on them to get him off of third base. The first half ended with Logan coming home but his reliever was taken out by the second baseman on Dick’s team. 

The next two innings played out just about the same. The kids were having a great time. It was Dick’s team at bat in the last inning. The score was six to eight and Logan’s team was in the lead, but there was still another half for Dick’s team to make a comeback. Dick was up to bat, Logan pitched and the ball flew over the kids in the outfield. 

“And it’s out of the park!!!” Dick brags as he casually runs the bases. A home run, first one of the day! Dick danced his way to home plate, doing a backflip to seal the deal. It was a few more runs before Logan’s team ended the game at a loss. 


	21. Anchor 4-7

It was obvious there was something going on with Dick. The time and heart he put into the camp every year is one of the most astounding things Logan has ever witnessed. This year though he could see that something was off with him. He was present and in the moment when he was engaged with the kids but in those off moments Logan saw the sadness in him. 

While they set up the volleyball net Logan decided to press the issue, “Hey man, what’s going on?” 

Dick’s movements faltered and then he became more aggressive setting the stake, “Whadda mean?”

After setting the anchor, Dick stood up walking away from Logan. He picked up the volleyball and Logan ducked under the net to start a one on one match while they waited for the kids to arrive. The ball came over the net and Logan hit it, “You’ve been a bit off lately.” he continued the conversation.

“Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping.” Dick volleyed the ball back over the net. “I’ve been rehashing some things.” Logan sent the ball back over; Dick caught it and sat down criss cross with his knees up, arms rested on them. As Logan watched him twirl the ball he waited for Dick to elaborate. Dick looked up at him and nodded to the right of him so Logan ducked under the net and joined him in the sand. 

“A friend of mine suggested that maybe I should try a new therapist. One that would try and help me work through stuff rather than keep me medicated.” 

Logan kept quiet, he was surprised Dick had found a friend other than himself he would confide his past to, but he was grateful to them for trying to help him. 

“Being sober and rehashing high school, hasn’t been fun.” Dick added. 

“Logan wrapped his arm around Dick’s shoulders, “You know I’m here for you, man.”

Dick nodded, “Yeah.”


	22. Audible 5-7

The sun was coming up while Dick slipped his arms into his wetsuit as he watched the waves roll in. He tried to explain to his therapist how cathartic it was to be out here but he was from Kansas and it just didn’t resonate. Dick picked up his board and walked into the ocean. As he paddled out he thought about how good it felt to talk to Logan yesterday. He didn’t feel he could be completely honest though. He didn’t understand this new found friendship himself, let alone try to explain it to anyone else. He was just grateful for it. To have someone not only listen to him but actually care. If he wanted to be honest with himself, it wasn’t like he ever gave anyone the chance. He knows the friends he had in high school were only around for a good time. At this point in his life he realized there were only three people he wanted to always keep close, but he couldn’t work on those relationships without continuing to work on himself. 


	23. Going deep 6-7

Barefoot in the hot sand that cools as your feet sink into it. At the water’s edge it’s firm yet you still leave your mark as you go. It’s good to feel the breeze coming off the ocean. It took a long time for Logan to find peace. He wanted that for Dick; he seemed lighter, as if his confession from yesterday was a weight off his shoulders. 

It was a beautiful day at the beach so they had decided to toss the football around, playing catch. The kids didn’t seem that interested in playing an actual flag football game anyway, but they did seem to like the idea of romping around on the beach. There were a few footballs to toss around so they broke off into small groups. Logan stood back taking in the scenery. It still amazes him how good Dick is with these kids. 

“Yo, Logan!” He turned his head to see Dick holding a football between his hands, “Go deep!” He hollered to him. Logan chuckled but took off running, glancing over his shoulder, anticipation for Dick to throw the ball.

The ball landed in his arms and as he scanned the beach, seeing a few boys enjoying themselves, he noticed Tanner just standing around watching everyone. “Tanner, it’s coming your way.” Logan shouted, getting his attention.

Tanner looked up and watched for the ball, he needed to run forward a little, but ended up diving into the sand to make the catch.

“NIce one Tanner!” Dick cheered.


	24. Playmaker 7-7

It’s the last day of Camp Sportsball. The only game they really didn’t actually play was football. Logan and Dick divided the kids into two groups and gave them a run down of how the game is played. During the designated halftime drink break Logan jogged over to get his water bottle when he heard Dick’s phone chime. He glanced down and couldn’t help the smile on his face. Logan looked back at Dick then picked up the phone sending a quick text in response. ‘ _ Meet me here at the beach @ 2?’ _

Logan knew he was messing with fire but he wanted to prove to Dick he would be supportive. He tossed the phone back down on the bag but then it chimed again. ‘ _ You sure?’  _ He was and Dick would be once Logan showed him it's cool. He picked the phone back up and sent one more text. ‘ _ I’ll c u @2’.  _ He dropped the phone and grabbed his water bottle jogging back to the game. 

As it got closer to being two o'clock Logan found himself watching the parking lot. The game had fizzled out and now the kids were scattered across the beach participating in random activities and Dick was enjoying their company. Logan had positioned himself so he could see what or rather who was about to come. It wasn’t much longer when he saw the familiar convertible pull into the lot. He looked to Dick to see if he noticed her arrival but he was tossing the football with Tanner. Logan glanced back towards the lot as she slipped off her shoes, tossed them in her car and walked towards Dick. When she was close enough to him, Logan stood up and made his way towards them. She greeted Dick with a warm hug and Logan saw the exact moment Dick realized Logan knew. 

Logan shook Dick’s hand and gave her a brief hug. “Hey Mac, how’s it going?” 

“It’s going. How was camp today?” Mac asked squeezing her hands into her back pockets as she rocked on the heels of her feet. 

“It was good. The entire week has been good.” Logan glanced to Dick before looking back at Mac. “Hey, uh thanks for looking after this guy. It’s good to know I’m not going at it alone.” He then looked back to Dick, performing their signature handshake. As Dick pulled away he chuckled, “Well played man.”

“See ya.” Then Logan walked up the beach towards the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


	25. Out of Bounds 1-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Enjoy

As Logan walked across the campus he was both excited and nervous to put this plan into action. His relationship with Veronica has been tumultuous at best. She compartmentalized her life and excluded him from all her relationships and he can’t go at it like that this time. He wanted them to last and in order for that to happen he needed to find a way to intermingle with those closest to her; Mac, Wallace, and her Dad. Mr. Mars would be the hardest to create a connection with. He has seen Logan at his lowest. Mac has always been kind to him so if his plan was going to work, maybe she would be the best place to start. In order to befriend Mac, he figured he would just ask, lay it out explaining to her how Veronica had made him feel her friends were out of bounds to him and he didn’t want it to be that way. He wanted them all to hang out and spend time together. He didn’t want her to feel like he was trying to manipulate her, she was smart and she would appreciate his honesty. Then there was Wallace. His plan to win him over was to build on the semi friendship they almost had in high school. They had made a bit of a truce when they tried to take down Angie Dahl in Mr. Wu’s class to help Veronica. If he was able to befriend her friends then she wouldn’t have to keep them all apart. As Logan made his way towards the dorms he still hadn’t decided who he would talk to first. 

It seemed fate had made the choice for Logan. Sitting at the round metal table in the courtyard was Wallace Fennell. He approached him casually displaying way more confidence than he actually had. Logan lifted his leg over the metal bench taking a seat across from him. 

“How’s it going?” Logan greeted him. Wallace glanced up at him briefly without even making eye contact then returned his attention to the textbook he had been reading. 

This might not be so easy.


	26. Break point 2-7

Logan refused to give up. He was here to find common ground and create a comradery amongst Veronica’s friends so he waited him out. It hadn’t been long before he acknowledged him.

“It’s going, What’s going on Logan?” Wallace asked, still not looking his way.

“Oh well Veronica was spending the day with her dad and I didn’t have anything else going on. I thought I’d see what her best friend was up to.” He says going with being honest and genuine considering her friends were smart and they would see through his bullshit.

“Well, I’m studying...or trying to anyway. I can’t focus with Piz in the room. It ‘was’ quiet out here.” Logan could take the hint he just didn’t want to. He needed to find a connection with Wallace. This gave Logan an idea.

“Well I have an extra room at The Grand if you ever need some privacy. You’re more than welcome to use it any time.” He offered.

For the first time during their exchange Wallace looked up at him. “For real?” He asked, shocked.

Logan relaxed and gave him a reassuring smile. “Sure, I want us to be friends Wallace. I thought we were working towards that but then this summer…” 

Logan isn’t sure what happened. The summer went by so fast, before he knew it they were starting at Hearst. He wanted to blame Veronica entirely but to be honest he just didn’t make much of an effort. 

“Yeah, she does a pretty good job isolating all of us from each other doesn’t she?” He should have known Wallace would see it too. 

“I know it’s up to me to make the effort. I do love her and I want us to work. Maybe if I made an effort to be friends with you and Mac she wouldn’t be so hell bent on keeping us apart.” Honesty is still the best policy. “So what do you say? We could head over there now and I’ll leave you alone to study. When you need a break we could hang out.”

Wallace sat looking at him for a minute as if he was trying to figure out if Logan was serious. He shrugged his shoulders, closed up his book and started gathering his stuff. “I’m in.” He agreed standing up to follow Logan to the Range Rover.


	27. Curveball 3-7

Logan didn’t know much about Wallace other than he was important to Veronica and he played basketball. He was equally sure the only thing Wallace knew about him was all the negative shit that went down in high school. Feeling this nervousness Logan ended up playing twenty questions to fill the awkward silence as they drove to his suite. He asked Wallace what types of music he listened to, his interests. He asked him what his major was and the classes he was taking. Anything to learn what they may have in common. Wallace didn’t reciprocate much and Logan had driven a little faster than he should just to get the ride over with. He never had to work so hard to befriend someone.

When they made it to the suite Logan offered to order room service to refuel while he studied but Wallace declined for now. He did agree to a bag of chips and a bottle of water before he disappeared into the extra room of the suite. Logan had been a little disappointed they didn’t hang out a little first but it was why he had agreed to come over. Logan stretched out on the couch and gave himself a little pep talk to be patient. 

A couple hours later someone knocked on the door. Logan paused the game he had been playing to pass the time and got up to answer it. As he looked through the peephole he was shocked. Mac was standing in the hallway with a bag slung over her shoulder and a red vine in her hand. 

“Hi Mac, What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked after opening the door.

Mac stepped through the doorway and made her way over to the couch. “Wallace called and said we were bypassing Veronica’s boxes and becoming friends.” She sat down opening her bag and pulling out a soda. “I liked the idea, we should be friends. So here I am.” Mac looked around the room. “Where’s Wallace?” 

“Oh he’s in the spare room studying.” He said pointing to the door. “I think it’s time for a break tho.” He said walking over, he knocked on the door. “Mac’s here.” He then joined Mac on the couch.

“What have you been up to, Mac?” He asked while they waited for Wallace to emerge.

“Just hanging out doing some computer work. I had planned to head over to the library, but only because my roommate tends to talk a lot and I just wasn’t up to listening tonight.” She explained taking a bite of her redvine.

Wallace emerged, walked over and joined them on the couch. “Mac, glad you decided to join us. Logan promised room service.” 

“I could do that or we could have a pizza delivered.” Logan stood up and walked over to the kitchenette pulling the menus from the drawer. He carried them over and set them in front of them. 

Wallace picked up the room service menu glancing it over. “Let’s see what we have here.”

While they looked over the menus Logan sat, amazed he had been able to get his girlfriend’s friends to hang out with him.


	28. Illegal use of hands 4-7

It didn’t take long for the uneasiness of being around Mac and Wallace to subside. Wallace frequently used the spare room to get some time away from his roommate and they played video games when he needed a break. He and Mac have been hanging out as well but mostly texting. The quips they share are fun and Mac is a pretty good gamer. Logan hasn’t shared his growing friendships with his girlfriend. He wanted to ease into it slowly. An occasional lunch meet up or showing up somewhere he knows they are hanging out, has worked out so Veronica has seen they can be civil with each other. 

Logan longs for the time they can all just finally hang out but he knows he needs to take this slow. He knows Veronica needs to see them progressively become comfortable with each other, seeing a sudden comradery between them would have her spidey senses tingle. That is exactly what happened when his phone dinged with a text from Mac and she saw the display. 

“What was that?” She asked, reaching for his phone.

“It’s nothing.” Logan responded, grabbing his phone off the table and trying to slip it into his jacket pocket. 

Veronica reached for it and he stopped her, standing to secure it into his jeans instead. 

“Logan, why is Mac texting you and why are you trying to hide it from me.” She asked, standing to reach into his jean pocket. 

Logan diverted her hands as she groped him. “Veronica, we are in the food court.” He warned, not really concerned with the public display. 

“Let me see your phone Logan.” She demanded curling her fists on her hips.

“It’s not a big deal Veronica.” Logan tried to think of a reasonable explanation as he reached for her waist to pull her towards him. 

He thought she was going to hear him out when Veronica pressed herself up against him, but in one quick motion she pulled his phone from his jeans. By the time Logan recognized her diversion tactic she had flipped his phone open and was scrolling the text feed. 

“Since when have you and Mac been texting buddies?” She asked, sounding disappointed. 

“A few weeks.” He responded defeated, pulling away from her. “Wallace and I have been hanging out too,” he admitted knowing it was better to be totally honest.


	29. Shut  out 5-7

Logan hated that he put that hurt look on her face. He wanted to say something when she grabbed his hand and placed his phone in it before walking away from him. He felt crushed. There was no shoving him, no yelling at him, she just turned and walked away. He wanted to go after her but he couldn’t seem to make his feet move. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. 

When his phone chimed again with another text he didn’t bother reading it, instead he connected a call.

“Mac, she knows. Can you get Wallace and meet me at my place?”

“Sure Logan.” He heard the pity in her voice. “You okay?” 

“As soon as we figure out how to fix this, I will be.” Logan flipped his phone shut and headed towards his SUV.

It’s Friday night and normally he would be curled up on the couch with his girl for a movie marathon and some making out before retreating to his bedroom. Instead he’s hulled up with Mac and Wallace trying to figure out how to fix this mess with Veronica. They had all tried to get a hold of her but she has been ignoring them all day. At first Mac felt guilty since it was her text Veronica saw. The boys quickly convinced her she had no right to feel guilty. Veronica was stubborn. They just needed to figure out how to stop Veronica from shutting them all out. 


	30. Double team 6-7

After a night of sulking on Logan’s couch indulging in pizza, chips, and sodas, Mac, Wallace and Logan decided it would be best if Mac and Wallace spoke to Veronica. The next morning Logan drove them over to Veronica’s with coffee and pastries. Wallace balanced the coffee in one hand and rapped on the door with the other. They were counting on the fact it was early enough chances were Veronica would still be in bed. The duo waited a couple minutes before Wallace knocked again. It was a little bit longer when they heard the lock click open and Veronica opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” She grumbled “Especially at this hour.” she added as she walked away from the door leaving it open for them to enter.

As they followed her inside, Wallace informed her, “We brought breakfast.”

Veronica wandered over to the couch and flopped herself down resting her feet on the coffee table. She grabbed the throw pillow and tucked it under her head. Wallace handed Veronica a cup of coffee and Mac set the pastry bag on the table next to Veronica’s feet before sitting down on the couch. Wallace removed Mac’s coffee from the holder and handed it to her before retrieving his own, then joined them on the couch.

They sat quietly drinking their coffee giving her a moment for the caffeine to take effect. When Veronica sat up placing her coffee cup down to open the bag, Mac waited til she made her decision before speaking. 

“Late night Bond?” she quipped.

“It’s not easy making people pay for their sins without my Q.” She replied, taking a bite of her bearclaw.

“We didn’t sin, V.” Wallace added.

“My friends and my boyfriend were conversing behind my back in secret. It’s not my birthday so you can’t be planning any surprises.” she curled herself up into the corner of the couch. 

“There is no big conspiracy Veronica.” Mac set her coffee on the table. “Wallace and I were just trying to get to know him.” 

“Yeah, you’ve kept him out of all the social affairs so when your boy made the effort, we thought we’d take him up on it to learn what you see in him.” Wallace put his hand on her knee rocking her leg back and forth. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her. “I’ve grown to like him.”

“I concur.” Mac added. “The two of you have been through a lot, you’re in a good place right now. Isn’t having your friends and your boyfriend getting along a good thing?”

Veronica leaned over, grabbed her coffee and returned to her guarded position on the couch. They waited her out, while she finished her coffee. 

“How long did Logan give the two of you to double team me before he gave it a try?” She finally asked them.

Wallace and Mac exchanged a look conveying Logan had been right, he really did know her well. It was Wallace who told her they had til lunch then Logan would be over with food.

“Oh I am not waiting that long.” Veronica announced getting up from the couch in search of her phone.


	31. Game Over 7-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest prompt I've written for this series.....And so it ends! 
> 
> I hope you all have an All Hallow's Eve full of Tricks and Treats!!

As Logan finished changing out of his wetsuit he received a text,  _ Make it brunch.  _ Ah, his pixy sized girlfriend has made a request. He was grateful to know he wouldn’t have to entertain himself longer than he had planned. When he stopped at The Hut and bought the trio breakfast, he told Mac and Wallace he would go surfing with Dick then pick up lunch before joining them. It was a good sign Veronica wasn’t satisfied with just pastries. If she needed something hearty, he wasn’t going to disappoint her. Logan scrolled through his cell phone and made a take out order for the Neptune Grand. He had just enough time to change his clothes before the food order would be ready and he could head over to Veronica’s. The request for brunch worked out better in Logan’s opinion because now they could head over to the Pumpkin Festival for the afternoon. Finally, getting to hang out with Veronica and  _ their  _ friends has been the ultimate goal. 

Logan gathered up the bags of food from the SUV and headed to her door, giving it a kick with his foot.

“I’m sorry but you two will have to leave.” Veronica announced when she opened the door. “I’ve just been gifted a hot guy bearing food.” 

Logan was grateful for her light hearted mood. It meant the dynamic duo had gotten through to her. “Hey Sugerpuss.” He greeted her with a kiss as he passed over the threshold and headed for the kitchen. 

“Hey Mac, Wallace.” The two appeared at the island while Veronica gathered plates and silverware. 

“Smells like The Grand, Echolls.” Veronica teased as she inspected the containers to see what there was to offer.

“Love the shirt by the way.” Logan complimented Mac’s Tricks or Treats t-shirt.

“Thanks Logan.” Mac said digging into the containers marked with vegan choices.

“Help yourself Wallace.” Logan added, “It’s survival of the fittest around here.”

* * *

When they arrived at the farm they wandered over to the barnyard first. There was so much to do and Logan wanted to pack in as many of the activities as they could. Inside the barn there were pens of pigs and chickens. Mac and Veronica were petting the pigs while Wallace laughed at the sight of Logan chasing a chicken. Moving through the barn, next they fed the goats and gave the cows some hay. There was an attendant there showing you how to milk the cows and offered them to try. No one was willing to give it a shot. Making their way along the path they found the ponies. Veronica took off running as her friends laughed at her antics. Logan walked over to the new attendant and paid for them all to ride. Veronica was in her glory. Moving from the farm animals the gang made their way to the games. First they played a ring toss with oversized pumpkins, lassoing the stems. Next they found a tic tac toe game with pumpkins and apples. That particular tournament found Mac the champion. The last game they played before heading to the pumpkin patch was hide-n-seek indian corn. Logan and Veronica went first hiding the objects inside the giant vat of indian corn kernels. Then once Wallace and Mac found all the items it was their turn to hide them.

Climbing onto the trailer for the hayride to the pumpkin patch, Veronica snuggled up next to Logan. Relieved she had encased him so willingly, he wrapped his arm around her, planting a kiss on her temple. 

“Logan my man, this was a great idea!” Wallace beamed as he took his seat next to Veronica on the hay bale. 

“I know I am having a great time.” Mac stated as she sat beside Wallace. “I know just the shape of the pumpkin I’m looking for when we get over there.”

“What about you sugarpuss?’ Logan asked looking down at Veronica, “Do you know what you’re looking for?”

“I’ll know when I see it.” She replied looking out over the hillside covered in pumpkins. 

* * *

A day full of pumpkin carnival games, entertainment, and foods had Logan feeling like he was walking on clouds. He never had such a day like he had today. Wandering through the corn maze and laughing at the absurdity of the pumpkin boat regatta were his favorites but what he really enjoyed was seeing Veronica relax throughout the day with them all being together. On the way there she admitted, it hurt to find out they were spending time together behind her back but she couldn’t ignore her part in it. She had apologized and promised to make more of an effort. Logan wanted to believe her and he planned on giving her the benefit of the doubt, but as they drove through Neptune dropping off Mac and Wallace, Logan knew old habits were hard to break.

They turned down the street bringing them to Mac’s house first, she climbed out, making her way to the back of the truck and Logan hopped out to open the hatch.

“It was a good day, Logan.” She said as he handed her the pumpkin she picked out.

“It really was, wasn’t it.” He admitted still feeling the euphoria of the day's events, but having a hint of doubt at what happens next.

“Hey, don’t do that. It really was a great day.” She nudged him. 

“Yeah, I think she gets that we can hang out, but actually doing it is something else.” expressing his concern, then adds hesitantly, “What about her dad? Can she stop getting in the middle of us coming to an understanding?”

The look on Mac’s face told him she got it. Her smile was one of understanding. “Good Luck Logan. I’m rootin’ for ya.”

Logan gave Mac a hug before he walked back to the driver’s door. He watched as Mac walked up the sidewalk to her front door. 

“See ya around Mac!” He yelled after her. She swiveled slightly to acknowledge him, giving the other two a noticeable wave, and headed inside.

Logan climbed in the car to find Veronica flipping through the radio stations. 

“Hey now? What are you doing?” He asked, putting on his seatbelt.

“I’m looking for holiday mood music. They have Christmas channels, you’d think they would have Halloween ones.” She stated as she continued to turn the stations.

“Let me.” Logan says reaching over to turn on the satellite radio. “Try now.” He says with a smile. It only took two tries before the end of  _ Monster Mash _ was playing, followed by  _ I want Candy _ . She smiled at him and sat back to sing along and Logan pulled away from the curb.

As they pulled up to Wallace’s he let Logan know he could reach his pumpkin from the back seat. 

“It’s been fun, man. I’ll catch ya later.” They shared a handshake over the center console and Wallace hopped out. “Later Supafly.” He shouted as he closed the door making his way briskly to his front door. 

Logan watched as Veronica watched him go. “You up to carving our pumpkins tonight?” He asked her. She turned to face him. 

“Yeah.” Logan was a bit surprised she answered so quickly with such assurance. Then he saw the sadness wash over her face. “I don’t know if my dad will be there or not though. Is that okay?” She asked. 

“What?” They really do need to work on their communication. “Of course, Veronica. I want to spend time with your dad. I want him to not hate me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” She said matter of factly. Logan wasn’t sure he agreed.

After parking the Range Rover in the usual spot, they climbed out and Logan carried the pumpkins inside. Veronica went off in search of old newspapers. Mr. Mars was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, a football game playing on the television. Determined to win over Mr. Mars, Logan sat down on the chair diagonal from him. 

“Hi, Mr. Mars. Who’s winning/” Logan asked not really wanting to know but trying to make conversation. Before he could answer a voice was summoning him into the kitchen.

“Logan! I need your help!” Logan smiled at Mr. Mars, he nodded and Logan got up to see what she needed.

As he walked into the kitchen she was climbing on top of the counter. “What are you doing Mars?”

“I want to roast the seeds so I need that bowl.” She said trying to balance around all the supplies she had left on the counter. 

“I was coming, you couldn’t wait two seconds?” He asked her, pulling her down.

“I called you three times.” She retorted. “What were you doing anyway?” she asked as he pulled her towards him.

He brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “I was trying to say hi to your dad.” 

“Oh.” she replied as she fiddled with the lapel of his jacket. “Do you want me to ask him to help us?” 

“You’re okay with that?” Logan asked hopefully. She nodded without making eye contact. “You okay if I ask him?” With that Veronica looked up at him. “Yeah.” she said with a smile.

Logan kissed her nose and left her standing there to head back into the living room.

“Uh, Mr. Mars?” He interrupted, talking over the sportscaster. Mr. Mars’ only response was to turn his head in his direction. 

‘Veronica and I are going to carve pumpkins and roast the seeds. You care to join us?” 

He returned his attention back to the television, feeling he was being dismissed, Logan thought he might have overstepped, game over. Then as the sportscaster finished talking, Mr. Mars picked up the remote and turned off the television. 

As he stood up, heading towards the kitchen, he replied. “Sounds fun, I’m in.” 

Logan stood frozen in his place. As Mr. Mars walked by, he clamped his hand on Logan’s shoulder giving him a pat.

_**Happy Halloween Readers!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for being so supportive this month! 
> 
> It's been a joy to read all your comments, I can't even begin to express how important they all were to me! 
> 
> Much Love!


End file.
